The Night it Rained Light
by Mihakuu
Summary: Is the fight against evil really over when Ness and his friends defeat Giygas? Or is there a way for evil to rise again with the help of an unlikely foe? What will Ness do? Or will he even be able to help? Post Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**The night it rained light**

Inside the darkness that was the dragon all is taken apart and made new again. Restored. The island had serves its purpose and in the end it was broke, shattered, to the furthest reaches of Eagleland taking with it the very people how walked upon its dirt.

That night it rained light, building back the great world.


	2. Wanted: New Security Guards

A/N Hey this is my first fanfic. Please give me comments. I want to improve my writing in anyway.

**Wanted: New Security Guards **

Four years later

Claus woke up from a heavy sleep yet again in the middle of the night. Snow pelted against the window. The same tune played out of the schools fifty thousand year old PA system. Normally it would be such a beautiful song if he hadn't heard it at all hours of the day. Seriously he thought that song haunted his dreams after hearing it for four years and quite possibly be causing him some insanity.

Sitting up, Claus rubbed his eyes. The cat clock on the wall added just another annoyance with its constant tick-tocking while its eyes moved back and forth. Along with the brown walls and stupid carpet Claus just flat out hated this place. It was bad enough that was a place out in the middle of nowhere who's summer was made up by a one week period where the snow on the ground turned to a horribly mush and everyone ran about like it was a million degrees outside. Claus absolutely hated the cold. What Claus hated most about this place was that he could never remember how he got there, nor could he remember anything about his past before he was eleven. He was told that he was left here by a woman who was close to dying when he was little but he refused to believe it. He knew his mother was alive. She was out there somewhere. He knew he was not left her, but rather just lost.

Glancing over Claus was reminded another reason he was not a fan of Snow Wood Boarding School, his eighteen year old roommate Anthony, or Tony for short. Claus would be so happy when he graduated his coming "Spring". That is, he would be happy for Tony if he was planning on staying here that long. Claus was sick of hearing Tony's stories how he helped out a hero in the distant past. Big deal. He got the feeling that Tony was not the straightest guy. Often Claus felt like he was being watched while he was asleep and when he was up the only person Tony would talk about was his former roommate, Jeff. Apparently they were really super close; good for them. Jeff fixed that clock six years ago as a gift for Tony's birthday; as far as Claus was concerned Jeff was evil to have fixed that clock. Tony's behavior bugged Claus to no end, so he was going to take care of things now. He was busting out.

He got up slowly because Anthony was a light sleeper. Normally the guy was up before Claus could slide out of his bed. It was another annoying trait of Tony. There were so many annoying traits of Tony that made Claus consider writing a book. Slipping out the door and down the stairs he was careful to watch out for campus police, he slid down into the locker room. Trying his combination, it didn't work; slamming his hand against it didn't work either. Rubbing his fingers together and touched them to his locker it popped open with a hiss. Looking at the burn spot on the metal Claus whispered "Damn I can't do that too often."

Taking out the backpack in the locker, Claus nearly fell over with the huge weight. Lifting the weight on his shoulders he ran outside. Concentrating hard since he was no longer concerned with the campus police coming down on him. He was planning on going up.

"PK Lighting!" Claus said as quietly as a shout could be.

The lighting came down and hit the metal of his backpack and two silvery wings popped out and Claus started to rise from the ground.

"See you later Snow Wood!" Claus sneered during his ascent. Giving a wave at the now fired security guards, he directed his machine south. South he flew over the lake, with its devoted Tessie Watching Club, some of which were changed by his passing. A lot of the members decided to watch the sky instead of lake for the unnatural.

Then constant drain on his power started getting to him. His vision started going black. Why am I feeling so off? This can't be. I want to be so far from the stupid land, away from the snow. Oh please just hold out a little bit longer…

Pouf! Claus landed in a snow bank. Coughing, Claus stood up shakily. He walked a few steps and collapsed back onto the snow again. He was just so tired he didn't care about the sound of boots running toward him. Or the lanky blond attached to those boots, he was so out of it by that time Claus didn't even understand what the blond was trying to say as his vision faded to black.


	3. Tessie with a Side of Tea

**Tessie with a Side a Tea**

Claus opened his eyes slowly to a strange sight. He was laying on his back on what he thought was a cot. The first thing he noticed is that he was really, really cold, the next thing he noticed was the giant hole in the ceiling and floor. It was big enough to fit a UFO through. There was a short railing to keep someone from flipping straight through the hole in the floor. The rest of the room seemed straight from a science fiction movie because it was made completely of metal. The whole place gave Claus a weird feeling in his stomach. It was almost like he should remember this place, like it was in his past. His head hurt in the most horrid of ways, like it was being in the middle of a gigantic traffic jam. He wished that he could understand why it hurt so badly.

"Oh, Claus! You're awake!" the sweet voice came from what Claus presumed was the door, though he didn't have the energy to move his head to the sides to see if the voice really did come from a doorway.

He didn't have to turn his head to see her, he soon found out, when her smiling face came into view, her long hair rolling off her shoulders. It was chestnut brown and smelled so nice, but that was nothing compared to her eyes. Her eyes were golden brown, like honey, so very warm and welcoming.

"H-hhh-how do you kno-oow my name?" he asked slightly wary.

"Oh it's just something I knew. Hasn't that ever happened to you?" she hummed," I hardly know how I got here myself, except I woke up underground in a very weird place." She sighed, "Well the Andonuts's are very nice men, they told me to bring this tea up to you. It's suppose to help with PSI users."

"Thanks, Tessie….!" Claus froze midway from accepting the cup. Where did that come from? He was defiantly sure he had never met this girl… Tessie… before. It was impossible. Then how did he know that name?

She just smiled, "See what I mean? Just sort of appears in your mind like it was there all the while. I feel like I've known you since you were little, but I just don't know how _yet_"

After helping him sit up-right and pressing the cup into his hand, she twirled down the stairs. She was defiantly too energetic for his tastes, signified on sight by her bright yellow dress. Pity, he hadn't seen a girl for four years if not more. Dang memory lapses…

Sipping his tea he pondered over how he could possibly know Tessie, what PSI is and if it has any connection to his own PK lightning that he used to escape from the horrible Snow Wood Boarding School. He Toasted to never having to see that Hell ever again.

A/N I don't know why but I always saw Claus as a pervy little 14 year-old ^^ *sigh* Tessie to way too old for you Claus… Just imagine waking up in the Star Lab, with the only extra room having a large hole in the ceiling! Please read and comment for me! Thankie!


	4. The Andonuts

**The Andonuts**

Staring at the strange Chimera that his father created always passed the time for Jeff. The thing had bright magenta skin and was best friends with a little yellow parakeet. It rolled happily on the floor like best friends normally do. The Chimera's giant teeth glinted in the bright white light the leaked in from the air-ship's entry way. They both seemed to love the snow and loved their existence together.

Jeff Andonuts did this randomly when he needed to concentrate on making a new invention or getting something working again. He guessed it reminded him of the lighter times on his travels with his best friends. These two kept him from running up the long distance phone bills with his friends who were spread out all along the country.

After the war with Giygas was over, Jeff never completely understood what he needed to do with himself. It was life his mission was never over. Even though there was still a small chance to be attacked by wild animals in Winters, but the likelihood of this occurring was so small it was pointless to calculate the actual percentages. Giygas brought out the evil in everyone's soul for his own gains.

Poor misguided lunatic alien.

Jeff sighed and adjusted his glasses. Four years ago there was a change, he could feel it. He remembered being up on the rooftop when it happened. There was a great flash across the sky, so much like the Northern Lights but several times brighter. Afterwards nobody remembered the pasts clearly after the war against Giygas, like the two years afterward nothing happened. Not even Jeff remembered everything that happened in those two years except he kept a detailed report of every day he spent with his dad. Even if Jeff brought up his record with his dad, the great Dr. Lloyd Andonuts, he would just be laughed at. Like the Ultimate Chimera just appearing in the lab one morning day. Jeff got a huge scare coming down to that beast! Or going down to the Stonehenge base to find Tessie sprawled on the floor. What was even weirder is that it was like they were both always in his life. His dad never paid any mind to the new additions to the family here. According to Jeff's journals, even his dad had disappeared for quite a while but Jeff himself could not remember his father's absence.

Speaking of his father, Jeff looked out the window to wear his father was sitting on a rock while Ana, Who was Ness's mother and had been widowed shortly after the war with Giygas ended. They were singing. Such weird parents… and it was always the same song that they sung. Jeff remembered it well, for Lloyd would sing it to his song every night before his wife, Pippi, died all too suddenly one night. The morning afterwards Dr. Andonuts took his son to Snow Wood Boarding School.

Closing his eyes and leaning against the wall, he listened to his father's voice both from now and his past.

_Take a melody, Simply as can be, Give it some words, And sweet harmony, Raise your voices, All day long now, Love grows strong now, Sing a melody of love, oh love, Love is the power, Love is the glory, Love is the beauty, And the my of spring, Love is the magic, Love is the story, Love is the melody, We all can sing_

Thinking of his mother hurt Jeff. He misses her terribly even though he was eighteen now. My father deserved to be happy, Jeff thought as he looked at his father laughing with Ana. Ana herself is happier when she comes down here; Ness tells me when he visits too. Maybe they will get together someday it makes me wonder what that will do for us as a family. I hope he never forgets mom…

Hearing a thump, Jeff turned away from watching his father. The young Claus was staring in horror at the Ultimate Chimera who merely rolled over and smiled at him with his wide grin. Well maybe that was cause to be afraid enough. Jeff smiled nicely at the boy.

"Good to see you're awake. That machine next to you will revitalize you back to your normal self." Jeff lazily waved towards the machine.

"Ummmmm… Thanks…." The boy said almost too quietly to be heard. He inched his way over to the machine.

As Claus climbed into the machine Jeff smiled at him. Hopefully he'd see that the Chimera and his little yellow friend didn't mean any harm. He sat down next to the Chimera who immediately cuddled up to him. Jeff aimlessly petted the creature's head as it fell asleep. He was remembering when he too escaped from that very school six years ago. He left from the same room and left behind the same roommate. Jeff felt all too connected with the newest person to walk into his life like the Ultimate Chimera and Tessie. He had the feeling that all would play out soon enough anyway.

A/N

I 3 the Ultimate Chimera!!!

It only seems appropriate that Lloyd is Jeff's father and Ana is Ness's mother. Bet you can't guess who Ness's father is! Lol. Sorry but he just had to die. Nobody attack me for his death please! Haha. And Jeff's mom… well that is a little bit of my personal game. Lloyd was "dead" by the time I got to her cabin in Mother and I always imagined Pippi nursing him back to health. ^^ but oh the mystery of her death tho O.o

Please read and review!


	5. MEANWHILE!

**MEANWHILE!**

It was dark. Dark beyond any darkness that anyone could ever think of. These were the streets of Onette at night. You would think being in one of the few places large enough for the police to have a separate building for their force would make for a safer town. That is a horrible lie. It was a deadly lie for some.

Bailey ran through the streets of Onette barefoot. The Sharks had taken her shoes and ripped her favorite green dress and beat her up till she could pass for the blue man group, but that didn't matter in her mind. She was alive for the moment and happy because of that. She ran in a random direction, she knew it didn't matter because the Sharks would get her anyway. Tears fell onto the sidewalk as her feet pounded the rhythm of her fear.

"Bailey!?" her savor yelled "Where Are You!?"

"Picky! Oh please Picky, help me!" she never stopped to gain a breath as she ran to him.

"Bailey. Where have you been Bailey? We've been worried sick for you!" Picky said, arms wrapped around her but he never let go of his weapon.

"Oh Picky we have to get out of here before the Sharks find us!" Bailey nearly busted into tears when she finally reached him, "Please take me home, once I'm home they'll leave me alone, I'm sure of it! Oh thanks you Picky!"

"Oh no Bailey, when I'm done with this fight, you're coming home with me. No more living in that abandoned house for you. You're a sitting target out there where Sharks are liable to come out and attack you as soon as I leave.

* * *

The pounding on his door just wouldn't go away.

"Tracy! Leave me ALONE!!! Some people are trying to sleep in the house!" Aaron Ness yelled at his younger sister, who in his opinion had lost her mind when she got into her first trainer bra.

"BUT it's URGENT Ness!!!" Tracy whined through the door. "Come on bro! Pull your lazy butt outta bed!"

"Tracy! Really can't mom help you with you "girl" problems? It's two in the morning!"

"It's not me, it's Picky and Bailey! She's hurt!" Tracy had barely gotten the word hurt out of her mouth before Aaron was going down the stairs two steps at a time to see his neighbor's son covered in cuts and bruises holding his friend Bailey in his arms. She was completely unconscious.

"What in the world happened to you two?!" Aaron scolded Picky as he touched glowing fingers to Bailey's temples. "Lay her down on her down on the couch and now explain."

"I'm sorry Ness… We hadn't heard from Bailey tonight… you know she normally stops by before she heads up to that run down house on the top of the mountain… so I went looking for her and the Sharks were giving her trouble... and we got surrounded…" He laid glowing fingers across Picky's temples as well. Picky simply crumbled; he was more tired than he cared to let on.

"Tracy, will you go over and let Mrs. Minch know that Picky will spend the night with us?" Aaron was currently dragging Picky to the guest room "and if she's out on a date, leave a note so she doesn't freak out in a week when she finally notices his absence."

* * *

A/N PLEASE tell me something T_T I don't know what I need to approve on here. I'm open to advise to where the story goes too!

Anyho, sorry for the short chapter. Just not a lot to add here. I just needed to introduce Bailey and Picky to this story. They are very important v.v


	6. Phone calls and Thoughts

**Phone calls and Thoughts**

Ness stared at the sleeping Picky and Bailey sleeping on the guest bed. It's a good thing mom has been shipped off to Winters for a while. I don't what she would think of this… I never pictured Picky as a cuddlier though.

He didn't feel right leaving Bailey on that bumpy couch all night, and it's not like he has anything to fear. Picky was thirteen and Bailey was like eight, but they seemed to share a bond greater than brother and sister normally would.

Sighing, Aaron turned away from the two children when the phone rang. Thinking it was his mother on the other side of the line he readied his answered her first question. "Yes mom? Yes everyone thing here is perfectly fine. No the house hasn't been destroyed yet. How are you?"

"Well Sonnnny you can't be too careful!" Jeff snickered from the other end of the line, "Your mom is trying to find snow bunnies with dad right now."

"Oh realllly funny Jeff"

"Hey you're the one who tried to cut minutes off of his phone calls with his mama by having readymade answers. You used to spend _hours_ on the phone with her during the war, what's the matter? High school made you too cool?" Jeff laughed at his friends lightheartedly

"At least I _went_ to high school!" Aaron laughed, "What's up on your end?"

"Not much, apparently Paula decided to jump off to Da'lam to study with Poo." Jeff sighed. He knew he had no chance on that front but he had hoped at least have a small chance. No such luck.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well it must be in the air. Picky got into a fight with the Sharks last night, and if I had been out of town I think he and his friend, Bailey, would have been dead."

"Oh crap." Jeff was shocked, "and he was such a well mannered child… all for a girl too!"

"Yeah I know what you mean!" Ness started to laugh.

"Guess what? I have a new little pet here. His name is Claus, apparently, and he's going after my own heart."

"How so?"

"He ran from Snow Wood," Jeff started to laugh, "and get this: He was Anthony's roommate!"

"Wow coincidence much?"

"Yeah, but the way he escaped is a little bit weird." Jeff deadpanned, "He rode down from the school and a PSI powered backpack, but it doesn't respond to us whenever we simply put a charge through it."

Ness thought about it, "Have you talked to him about it? Maybe he used something other than a charge to power it."

"Tessie brought him some of your tea, and it did help him but when Tessie brought up he seemed confused."

"Well maybe you should observe him using it then," Ness pondered, "that is the only way I can think of. I need to go now, Picky and Bailey are up and I don't want them destroying the house before mom comes home."

"See ya."

"Later."

* * *

A/N PLEASE review T_T I know I'm not a huge action type of writer but I am working on it. Actually some action is about to come in force as well as a change in scenery. So Please I need some helpful hints at how I am doing and if anyone wants to give advice to where I should go then know that I am open.


	7. True Threat

**The true threat**

Bailey screamed in excitement as the butterfly landed on her nose then fell over into the grassy hold left by the meteor that crashed into the hilltop six years ago.

Ness wondered how the future was going to turn out now. Everything had been at peace, it seemed, since Giygas was defeated so many years ago. Picky's mother had moved on after being left by her husband and loss of her oldest son Pokey. She had married Mr. Prettyface in the years since and has spent the majority of her time in Summers laying on a beach since.

Picky chuckled as Bailey ran around trying to catch the butterfly. He was remembering the first night he met her. It was raining and he was taking a walk, his mother was gone of a vacation with her new rich husband, and he was compelled to walk up the hill to Liar's abandoned house. He stared at the hole in the floor for what seemed like hours. He knew that it was unstable, but for some reason he felt that he needed to go down. When he got to the end of a tunnel she was there. She was tiny, being she was only four at the time, and scared. She hardly knew how to talk and it seemed she had been on her own for the longest time, maybe for as long as she had been born. At first she was backing away from him but suddenly she smiled. Her smile was huge and Picky was instantly taken by her. He took her home that night so she would have a place to stay and have something to eat.

In fact it was four years ago today that he found Bailey crying in that tunnel. It was her birthday in both of their minds.

"She's so young," Ness said from some distant place, "It's a wonder that she's so happy after the condition she was in last night."

"I failed to protect her well." Picky said angrily even if Bailey giggled cutely as the butterfly landed on her nose and flapped its wings, "Those stupid blue faced Sharks."

"Blue!" Ness was jolted onto his feet as he remembered something from years ago. Just then a stray dog ran for Bailey. Her scream of terror pulled Picky to his feet.

Ness swung his bat around into the dog's ribs. It went flying a good ten feet but it climbed again to his feet. Other dogs started walking out into the clearing. Each sported eyes that seemed to glow a topaz color.

"Pic…c..k…ky!" Bailey shuddered out. She kept her eyes to the sky when she backed up, not even when she tripped and fell into the crater hole. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her eyes were locked on a colossus, a true monstrosity. It was deformed and it bulged from its skin. Despite the deformities it looked vegly looked reptilian with giant wings that spread out. It looked almost dead in a way.

Ness slammed another stray off the edge of the hill top as he looked up into the sky. "GIYGAS!" he was nearly out of his mind when he felt a strong jaw close down on his arm. Furious, Ness's pupils constricted as he raised his hand "ROCKIN!" stars flew from his palm.

Across the way the only dog left was the one Ness had originally hurt. The air between them pulsed, the creature rose from its four paws to balance on its back two. When a scream that sounded inhuman, like the screams only heard in the deepest hallows of asylums, the creature leaped forward over Ness's head.

He became aware of Bailey screaming. Her hands where over her ears and she was shaking her head back and forth violently. She was being surrounded in light and then she stopped screaming. Stopped doing anything. She just merely started to float in mid air.

Then to his surprise Picky was tearing out of the weeds that had grown into a cage for him. He leaped for Bailey like he did once so long ago when Paula was being kidnapped right from under his nose. This time it didn't seem like Giygas was going to get away with his plot.

Grabbing the teen on the shoulder he pushed with his mind through the discontinuity, though he thought he could hear Giygas scream in frustration even when it shouldn't of been possible.

* * *

A/N wow that took me longer then I thought it would of. Hope you guys like it! PLEASE read and review!!!


	8. New Lives

**New lives**

They skidded to a halt on white hot sand. Picky's only reaction to his new environment was to tighten his arms around Bailey's waist noticing that she was passed out and barely breathing. It was unbearably hot in the middle of the day and Ness had to shake off the feeling of the discontinuity. It had been a long time since he had teleported anywhere, for some reason the CIA just did not approve of a teen coming flying out of thin air, something about the general public and their state of mind.

Picky noted that Ness had his fingers pressed to his temples. "You ok Ness?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Ness sighed thinking that this would blow over so well at work, "the good news is that you finally get to move away from your mom. I know you've been craving this for a long time."

"Whhh-ha-t?" Was Ness going mad?

"Well considering that you will only let her go if your arms go with her, I highly doubt that you will leave her here where it's safe."

"…" his arms only got tighter around her waist. She woke up slightly only to stare at him, completely limp in his arms still.

"Thought so." Ness almost chuckled under his breath. "Now come on. You will need passports, and bank account, a place to stay and a job."

"One question."

"Hum?"

"Where are we, I've never been to this place before."

"Summers, Greece."

"Holy Cow! Why?" It was official, Ness was insane. "Well I guess that if it is for Bailey…" he looked into her eyes, getting lost in the green irises.

* * *

A/N

Pretty PWEASE review. I knows its short but its 3am here. I am going through some writers block on my English paper so I thought I would write a short chapter here. I would absolutely love you if you can give me some advice. Please? I am updating really early here. I also taught myself how to write in Mr. Saturn too. Boing.

Oh yeah… Ness works for the CIA now. I mean who wouldn't hire the boy who saved the world for top secret work? Lol! Picky's mom is also not my favorite person. I was about to call dps on her butt.

So anybody got any ideas about the connection between Bailey and Giygas? If you know let me know pretty pretty please!


	9. Breaking some Rules

**Breaking Some of the Rules**

His mind wandered off to Tracy. She was alone in Onett and even though he knew that she had a flipping arsenal in her room from her job as a delivery agent, he just wasn't absolutely positive that she was safe. He was itching to get home before Tracy could knock down the front door decked out head to toe in weaponry. Sometimes she was worse than her hero, Jeff.

It was in that frame of mind as he surveyed the small apartment that Bailey and Picky now official owned. It had been cheaper to get extra rooms, considering that they only needed the two. Normally a loft apartment wouldn't have been so cheap, but sometimes life just seems to hand you something and you just need to wait for the right opportunity to head your way.

For a four bedroom apartment the living room and kitchen were rather small, but otherwise fitting for the two young roommates. He smiled at the ten year old who hadn't let go of Picky's pant leg almost all day long. She acted so young sometimes that she could make your heart melt in those green eyes of hers.

"I cannot thank you enough Ness." Picky placed his hand on top of Bailey's head.

"Yeah. Hey listen I have to go but I'm going to see about some roommates for you. This apartment maybe pretty cheap but it's not something you can afford by yourself."

"Alright Ness, just be careful and please don't get someone crazy." Picky winked to Ness then turned to Bailey, "Off to bed with you! You've got school in the morning."

* * *

Walking across the sand of Summers Ness wondered what was going to happen. He was absolutely sure that he and his friends had defeated Giygas. So why was he back? He worried about Bailey's safety; the wild dog was clearly after her.

Remembering something Paula had once said Ness stopped.

_"I had a dream last night." Paula smiled towards the cloudy sky, "it involved you."_

_ "Me?"_

_ "Yes. You and Picky and a girl I've never met before. It's in a hot, sandy place like Summers or Dusty Dune Desert."_

_ "Doesn't sound like much of a vacation to me." Ness had laughed at the time._

_ "But there is something… it feels like you should meet someone there…"_

_ "Now that sounds like a good vacation…" His sentence had been interrupted by a slap._

He could clearly hear giggling from a short distance away, which was odd since it was nearly one in the morning after everything he had done today. He walked carefully over towards the sound making sure not to make a sound, just in case.

Two girls were lying in the sand near the Magic Cake lady stand and dangerously close to the girls was a cop whose face was blue.

Ness raised his hand and a PSI Rockin knocked the cop to the ground. When the cop got up his face was the normal shade of flesh that it should be. He ran off unsteadily.

"Hello cutie… heehee." The girl who said it was of Da'lam and she black hair. Her eyes, though made him do a double take. They were a striking black but seemed to have a sparkle beyond them. A sparkle he had seen before in someone very close to him.

"…Yeah I agree with you Rachi!" this girl was almost the exact opposite. She had fair skin with freckles and a pair of squarish glasses. Her cheeks were flushed from the effects of the cake.

"Hello girls, I have an offer for you……

………………………………

The next morning Picky was eating cereal when the door to one of the extra rooms opened. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he spied a girl of maybe thirteen, she was in a green outfit and her long blond hair was drawn back into a pony tail.

"WELL you ARE cute!" She smiled at him and he could only gap, Ness had found them roommates, "I'm Josephina Maria and Mrs. Sunshine is Rachel."

When she said that, the other door slammed open, "JOEIE! I will get you for what you did!" Josephina gave off a wink to Picky.

"You got to catch me first!" She ran out the door with Rachel close on her heels.

What he didn't see was Bailey peaking though her door jam. She had a large smile on her face from the antics of her new family. Maybe things could work out for the better after all.

* * *

A/N

Ok so some new people here. It was a pain thanks to them because I had to make family trees and timelines and it totally sucks. It took me a long time to do and well let's just say I was a bad student and didn't play attention during my world civilization class. Oops. Oh well. Any who I had fun breaking traditional lines here. ;)

PLEASE review. I know that you're reading if you get this far but please review I need some people to help me improve my writing. Please please please. I beg of you.


	10. Kiki's author notes

**Bailey: Hi everyone! I just want to let you know that Kiki is back on this paper!**

**(Picky rolls his eyes)**

**Picky: well maybe she should explain herself on why she was gone for so long!**

**Ness: Yes!**

**Josephina: YEAH SHE HAS A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!! I HAVE BARELY GOT A PART IN THE STORY AND SHE DISAPEARS BEFORE I CAN BARELY SAY MORE THAN I LINE OF TALKING!!!**

**Rachel: Calm down. She had finals you know.**

**Bailey: (looks at paper) She said that she had finals then got pretty sick and was in bed for a week.**

**Ness: She couldn't even be here?**

**Bailey: ummmmmm…..**

**Picky: Pffft**

**Rachel: she does have to make a living you know… she's on scholarship and she has to keep her grades up… not to mention working to a living over break**

**Bailey: I saw her work schedule… it was scary. Do all college students work 90 hours a week? **(seriously)

**Ness: ughhhhh**

**Picky: Pfft she's written other things since us so she could have been writing with us.**

**(lightning hits Picky)**

**Gill: I wouldn't talk bad about the person who writes your entire life. I isn't smart.**

**Josephina: You're CUTE! Who are you?**

**Gill: I'm the mayor's son. Kiki brings me tomato juice often.**

**Josephina: oh…. (hides from being hit by lightning)**

**Gill: anyway, Kiki wishes to inform you that once her English paper is written she will finish the next chapter. Currently she s reconstructing her thoughts of the future story line…**

**Lucas: So am I going to be a part of this story or not?**

**Gill: It is not my place to say…**

**Lucas: -whines- but I wanna know! –tears up- you're so mean for keeping secrets from me!**

**(desk next to Lucas explodes in flames)**

**Tao: Kiki is impatient with people who are coddled. Hi Gill, she told me to tell you not to stay here long because she needs you in writing her paper.**

**Gill: God I'm never given a break (shuffles off followed by Tao)**

**Picky: how does he know where he's going without his eyes open?**

**Rachel: The question of the universe.**

**Bailey: Well, all should be seen after Kiki writes her paper!**

**Have a good day**

**Update will be soon **

**promise**


End file.
